In known technical solutions [1-5], the following is habitually employed.
The handler which is known, with two degrees of mobility, (FIG. 1) has two motors (2,3) one of which (2) is housed in the base and is kinematically connected with an extreme of the first movable link (5) housed in the base (1), with possibility of movement, and the other motor (3) is kinematically connected with an extreme of the second movable link (9) and the working element (4), which is connected with the other extreme (10) of the second movable link (6).
In this technical solution, the second motor (3) is fastened to the other extreme of the first movable link (5).
The drawbacks of this construction concern the fact that the second motor is mobile (during the movement of the first movable link this motor is in motion) which increases the mass of the parts in movement. This also reduces the speed and has an unnecessary energy consumption. In addition, the device known has an open kinematic train which leads to deficiencies in the stiffness of the construction and as a result thereof the need to augment the mass to improve this stiffness.    1. Industrial robot.    Patent number: EP 0320498    Publication date: Jun. 14, 1998    Inventor(s): WINTER ALFRED ING; SCHENDL ADOLF DIPL-ING    EC Classification: B25J9/02B2; B25J18/02; B25J19/00D2; B23Q1/40; B23Q1/62A5; B23Q1/00B2; B23Q11 /00C    2. High cadence industrial robot for moving a tool along three orthogonal Cartesian axes.    Patent number: EP0546592    Publication date: Jun. 16, 1993    Inventor(s): VIVIER YVES CHARLES BERNARD (FR); FAYEL    EC Classification: B25J9/00H1; B25J9/02B    3. Robot for guiding movements and control method.    Patent number: EP0574330 A1 931215    Publication date: Mar. 21, 1995    Inventor(s): LAVALLEE STEPHANE (FR); TROCCAZ JOCELYNE (FR)    EC Classification: G05B19/423    4. Climbing robot movable along a trestle structure, particularly of a pole for high-voltage overhead electric lines.    Patent number: EP 0401751    Publication date: Dec, 12, 1990    Inventor(s): PARIS LUIGI (IT)    EC Classification: B62D57/024    5. Method for controlling the movements of an industrial robot at and near singularities.    Patent number: EP 0672507    Publication date: Sep. 20, 1995    Inventor(s): SNELL JOHN-ERIC (SE)    EC Classification: B25J9/16L6    6. U.S. Pat. No.: 4,962,676 (1990)    U.S. Pat. No.: 5,964,124 (1999)    U.S. Pat. No.: 6,328,510 (2001)    U.S. Pat. No.: 5,886,494 (1999)    U.S. Pat. No.: 5,421,695 (1995)    U.S. Pat. No.: 5,248,923 (1993)    U.S. Pat. No.: 4,618,309 (1986)    U.S. Pat. No.: 4,256,947 (1981)    U.S. Pat. No.: RE37,731 E (2002)